A Stu Named Redd
by MysteryAgain
Summary: Redd, a Gary Stu, invades the RWBY-verse, armed with clichés and horrid writing. And, reality ensues.


Redd, a TOTALLY AWESHUME CHARACTER, wandered around Beacon. He had black wolf ears, pale skin, and red eyes. His hair was like Jaune's, only it was dark red, spiky, and a lot cooler. He was wearing a totally original red clock and a red and black suit. He was also carrying a black scythe/axe/gun/spear/cannon/etc, which was not safely stored away for some reason. Everything about him was manly and badass. Somehow.

Upon entering the library, he could see that Team RWBY, minus Ruby, was seated at one of the tables. Weiss was studying in a way that screamed she was a bitch. Blake was reading, because that's her only defining trait. Yang just looked hot since she's well-endowed.

"Weird, he looks like a male version of Ruby," Yang commented upon seeing Redd. The teen strutted towards the trio of girls.

"Hello Blake, Yang, and Bitch Girl." (I h8 weiss! Shes so ANNOYING)

The heiress dropped her pencil. "Excuse me?!" She looked like she was about ready to strangle the stranger.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Bitch Girl?"

"Umm... do we know you?" Yang asked. Funny, she never told the guy her name.

"I'm Redd! Remember? I protected Ruby from Torchwick and his goons. Your sister would have been toast without me."

"What?!" Yang jumped to her feet, looking furious. "Ruby beat those guys by herself!"

"A girl? Doing stuff on her own?" Redd snorted, in a way that was not unattractive, of course. "Don't make me laugh! Plus, I was too lazy to think of an original way to insert myself into this story." He shrugged as a mixture of anger and confusion presented itself on all three girls' faces. "Of course, you're too stupid to understand, Weiss." (u suc weiss)

"I feel sorry for whoever is on your team," Weiss muttered, arms folded.

"Team? What team? I'm so awesome that Ozpin allowed me to be on my own team. Heck, I even got in three years early!"

Yang rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ha, yeah right."

"Considering that the team system is in place because Hunters and Huntresses will have to work with other people, I highly doubt that," Blake stated, unamused.

Redd mumbled something incomprehensible. The girls could have sworn they'd heard another "Stupid Weiss" somewhere in there.

"By the way, Blake, show your ears more often. Don't be ashamed of who you are."

Blake's eyes widened. "Umm... okay?" Blake reached up to check if her bow was still in its proper place. It was. This made the Faunus girl shudder.

"I've gotta go now," Redd said suddenly. "I have 'stuff' to do in my room." With that, Redd left. Sexily.

"That's not disturbing," deadpanned Blake with another shudder.

"Seriously," agreed Weiss. "And what a jerk!"

Blake turned a page in her book. "I know. Don't let him get to you."

"I think I'll go nail a nice thick board over the window in our room. Either of you have a problem with that?" Yang asked, gathering her belongings.

"Not at all," Weiss and Blake answered simultaneously.

XXXXXXLOOKXATXTHISXFAILEDXFANCINESSXATTEMPTXXXXXX

Redd was then walking through the halls. By random chance, he saw some bullies. It was Cardin and his three lackeys (I wont bother w there names cuz they aint important). Anyways, they were tugging on a poor girl's rabbit ears. Her name was Velvet, because no one reading this would know that.

Because Redd is cool, he immediately jumped in to fight the group. Somehow, he had enough combat skills to take on four people at once. His weapon changed between a scythe, a sword, a gun, a cannon, and a zillion other things. All too easily, he tossed his classmates around, slashing them with his weapons and pummeling them with his Semblance, which covers way too many powers to list. (its not OP he has a weekness but I wont explore it)

"Please stop! We're sorry! We'll apologize to her right now!" Cardin pleaded. He was covered in cuts and badly bruised.

Redd ignored him and pulled off some crazy Dragon Ball Z shit that smashed all four of them into the lockers. They were bleeding from their heads profusely. Just for good measure, he disemboweled Cardin as well. Then, he peed on Cardin's corpse – I mean unconscious body.

It was at that point that Redd's personality flipped into a strangely chivalrous one. "Are you all right?" he asked Velvet, who was trembling with fear.

The girl quickly skittered away from the scene. She was screaming something about needing a medic, much to Redd's disbelief. By beating Cardin and his pals within inches of death, he had stopped them from pulling her ears. As we all know, Redd dealt with the bullies in a perfectly acceptable manner. Some people were just ungrateful.

XXXXXXTHEXEYESOREXLINEXOHXGODXITXISXMAKINGXMEXBLINDXXXXXX

An ambiguous amount of time later, Redd was sitting against a tree that was outside instead of one that was indoors. He was listening to some emo music and singing with his sexy voice. He then left to stalk – err, follow – Bitch Girl, Yang, and Blake.

The poor girls had hoped that his tone-deaf singing would mean that they'd be able to pass by unnoticed.

"I don't fit in. I have no friends. My parents are dead. The White Fang wants me dead. I have no aura. Angst... Angst... Brooding..." he moaned out of the blue.

"You know, you don't act consistently," Weiss noted, annoyed.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M A GODDAMN COMPLEX CHARACTER!" Redd snapped. "SHEESH!"

"Hey, quit being mean to Weiss!" Yang retorted, her hands balled into fists. "She didn't do anything to you!"

Redd randomly changed the subject. "You know, I think I'll start one of those harem things. I'll have you, Blake, Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, quite a few others, and hey, I'll even let Bitch Girl in. You know you all want to." He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that would make any girl blush.

In his mind.

Blake sighed. "I can't speak for Weiss and Yang, but I'll have you know, I am not attracted to you at all.

"What?!" Redd exclaimed, stunned that there was a girl that didn't like him.

She continued, "You're mean. You're creepy. You're annoying. You're temperamental. You're a whiner. You're egotistical. And, you're plain immature." Each adjective was like a pin in Redd's abnormally large ego. This made him very angry. He held up his hand to strike and...

...slapped Weiss instead because everyone hates her. "That was justified, and everything I do is justified!" he declared.

Weiss drove her steel-toed boot into the area between his legs. Predictably, he cried out in pain.

"You... BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" As he grabbed his weapon, Yang stepped in between him and Weiss, her gauntlets at the ready. Blake's Gambol Shroud was pointed at Redd's chest, and Weiss loaded Myrtenaster.

Yang attempted to stare Redd down. "Don't. Think. About. It."

Redd thought about it. He lunged at Blake with an ax. Fortunately, Blake jumped out of the way. Redd looked like he'd seen a ghost. How was it possible that a perfect being like him missed?

His weapon then changed into a gun, which he fired at Yang. But to his surprise, a wall of ice appeared in front of him, taking the blow instead of Yang.

He looked at Weiss, totally not crying because he's a manly man. "WAAAHHH! THAT'S CHEATING!" he sobbed.

"No it isn't." Weiss replied.

Yang smirked. "That's right, so suck it, Redd!"

"What's going on?" asked a voice behind them.

"Nothing much, Ruby," Blake replied, firing a couple shots at red. "Just fighting some weirdo who's trying to kill us for petty reasons."

"Oh. Hey!" she shouted upon seeing Redd trying to impale her sister with his insano Semblance. She launched into action, speeding towards him with her scythe drawn.

Redd pressed a button to change his weapon so he could defend himself. To his horror, he realized his weapon had turned into a bo staff instead of a shield. It's only logical. The more forms a weapon has, the easier it is to accidentally select the wrong mode.

"No fair! I- HURK! Bleh..."

Ruby's scythe sliced Redd's head clean off. His body slumped to the ground, lifeless. But instead of dripping down, his blood floated upwards out of his gullet. Slowly, Redd's body disintegrated, leaving nothing behind. Everyone stood there, shocked.

Even Ruby.

"Whoa." Ruby stared, her jaw dropped. "It's a good thing that was a Grimm."

 **Author's Note: Horrific, wasn't it? By the way, I don't hate Weiss, so you can all relax. :)**


End file.
